Who Killed Ansem? Aftermath: Mystery of Ansem's Mansion
by Hey It's Vinyl Scratch
Summary: Ansem is back, but he wants to tell the truth. Maybe a lie? He wants to lure the Organization to the mansion. To see if he wants another repeat from last year? To have more fun? Let's find out here in this story!


Who Killed Ansem?

Aftermath

One year later, the dead were revived, they told everyone what happened in the afterlife, it was dirty, gross, and very terrible. Do you want me to tell you the truth? Well, here you go.

_**Once, many blue moons ago, in the world known as The Castle That Never Was, there was a very demanding king. All he cared about was suffering of his castle members. One day, a traveler from Destiny Island bumped into the king. The king was FURIOUS! But the traveler was clever. The king was about to punish the traveler for what he had done, but the traveler revealed a mysterious map that he had in his hand. The map showed a treasure. The king's temper went from anger, to glee. He LOVED treasures. But as I mentioned before, he was foolish. He found the map to a mysterious mansion. And found the treasure without any trouble. The king opened the chest, and a flash of darkness swallowed him whole. Pfft, talk about karma. The mansion was now cursed, and no one ever heard from the foolish king again. Is this story true? None can say. But, history does say that the Castle was ruled by a greedy dictator. All the citizens were unknown. Until the best event happened. The king's daughter was next in line for the throne. Once her father disappeared, she married a prince. Prince Xemnas. They were now king and queen. And you can probably guess what happened next, they had a handsome son. His skin was white as snow. He now rules the Castle. But whatever happened to that cursed mansion? Is the king still there? That is where our story begins. **_

Roxas threw candy in a bucket, next, he pushed a pumpkin to the center on the table, then, he tore off the paper from the calendar that said 'October 30th' to 'October 31st'. "Ah!" He said as he looked around, feeling proud of his work. Xion came the dining room and looked around, surprised. "Wow, you love to decorate this year, Roxas." She looked at him. "Oh, I love the smell of Halloween in the morning." Roxas smiled. "Roxas, it's late afternoon and you hate Halloween." Xion frowned. "Oh, BUT I STILL LOVE IT!" Roxas turned. Xion turned Roxas back toward her and punched him in the face. "Roxas, aren't you at least a little worried?! I don't know. I just feel a little chill in the air. I feel a little like you from last year." She said. "Grr, THEN WEAR A SWEATER! Sheesh, remember what we talked about?! Uh, oh, t-the stuff w-was just a b-bad dream! Uh, uhm, HAH!" Roxas crossed his arms. Xion sighed, "Whatever you say, I guess. Just-Just please don't leave the room. I don't want to risk anything." Roxas scoffed, "I ain't gonna leave, so don't worry." Then, there was a knock on the door. "G-Go get the door." He stuttered. Xion sighed quietly and slowly opened it. And out came Luxord, "TRICK OR TREAT! I'm a hippy!" He smiled. "Hey, hey, hey, we ain't selling no weed, we are CONFORMITY!" Roxas joked. "Oh, don't listen to Roxas. Here's your candy." Xion said, grabbed the bucket, and gave some to Luxord. "YES! I love Hershey's!" Luxord squealed. "I'm pretty sure everyone here loves Hershey's, Luxord." Xion giggled. "So uh, is this all you're doing all night?" Luxord asked while looking around the room. "Yeah, we're going to have a little Halloween. We don't want to repeat what happened last year." Roxas replied. Xion gasped, "I FORGOT ABOUT THAT! Why did you remind me?!" "Uhm, er, uh…" He stuttered again. "Well, suit yourself. Happy Halloween!" Luxord walked out of the room and closed the door.

Luxord was talking to himself about last year wondering what happened at the 'party', and then he tripped on a rock and fell face first on the floor. Then, he started to mumble to himself while he got up and laid a hand on his head. "Yikes, I gotta watch my step next time. Anyway-… What the… What's this?" He saw a piece of torn up paper on the ground. He picked it up and read it.

_WANT A SPOOK?_

_COME TO THE GREATEST HAUNTED HOUSE IN THE CASTLE._

Luxord gasped, "Oh my gosh, I LOVE Haunted Houses!" he started to walk off to where it is. "Forget about Trick or Treating, let's go!" Then, he started to run. He left his afro and sunglasses on the floor. What's going to happen to him?

In Vexen's room…

"Vexen, are you ready yet? We only got ONE shot to do this!" Zexion yelled. "Calm down, calm down. And don't exaggerate. We got all night." Vexen looked at Zexion. "Fine, fine. So where are we hitting first?" Zexion asked. "I suggest the big houses. Just like my grandpa said, 'The bigger the house, the bigger the munny!'" Vexen smiled. "Okay, let's do this." Zexion wrapped his hands together.

While they were walking out of the Castle, Vexen began to say something, "Oh, I love Halloween. All the suckers are outside, and all the munny is inside!" then, Marluxia popped up, "HI! I'm a Flower!" He said proudly. "Oh, how creative." Vexen said sarcastically. "Okay, so which house is the biggest?" Zexion asked. A sign appeared behind them, it said, '**BIG HOUSE THIS WAY**'. They turned around and saw it, "Oh well, according to the sign, there's a pretty big house this way. Let's check it out!" Vexen obviously said.

In Larxene's room…

There was a pot full of candy next to Larxene, she sighed and turned to Xigbar, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Demyx, Axel, and Sïax. "Grr, where are all the little children? I want to give them my candy." She asked. "Larxene, just face it, no one ever Trick or Treat's here." Sïax rolled his eyes. "SHUT UP, YOU! You have no taste in Halloween." Larxene said. "Then, why is that?" Sïax asked. "Oh.. Well, I don't know… I just get this weird feeling that you did something bad or something. Uh, it can't, uh… It's on the tip on my tongue… How do you guys describe it?" She asked. "Kinda scary." Xigbar replied, "Probably not." Xaldin snickered. "Well, whatever it is, you're bad." Larxene smirked. "Can I eat the candy now?" Demyx asked. "NO!" Larxene shouted. "But it looks so GOOOOOD!" He complained. "If no one's gonna Trick or Treat here, then no one gets this candy. I think it's time for some Halloween mischief." She frowned. "What did ya have in mind?" Lexaeus asked. "Let's steal Marluxia!" Larxene smiled. She walked to his room, snuck up to him and grabbed him by the arms, cupping his mouth with her hands so he wouldn't scream. Then, she went back to her room. "Mmm! Hemph me!" Marluxia tried to scream. But it was no use.

"Ah! Here we are!" Luxord felt so glad finding it. It was a Mansion. Or should I say** the** mansion. The warming sun disappeared, turning into a cold storm. Lightning landed near Luxord. "Oh no! Better hurry on inside!" He ran to the door and stopped there, catching his breath. Then, he opened the door and ran inside the house. Will the same thing happen to Luxord? Find out later.

With Zexion and Vexen, they also found the place. "Wow, this place is HUGE!" Zexion screamed. "SHH! Shh! DO YOU WANT THE OWNERS TO HEAR?! Ugh, IDIOT! Now, let's get in this thing. I'm getting wetter than you taking a whole day shower here! Through this window looks like a nice option! Just climb over me." Vexen said. Zexion pulled up his leg and set it on Vexen's back, same thing with the other leg, he stood up and tried to reach for the window. "Whoa! Easy on the butt!" Vexen shouted.

The rain started to get worse every hour, Larxene and her crew was standing out there, Axel was almost hit by the lightning. "YIKES! Larxene, it is Larxene, right? I don't think it's safe out here." He said slowly. "Yeah! I mean, think about Marluxia! We don't want him getting all cold and wet now, do we?" Xigbar asked. "No, of course nooot!" The rest of her crew said. "Err, no… Well.. I guess not. We'll never find shelter here! The doors are all probably locked and crap." Larxene muttered. "Oh quite frankly, what the heck frank is… All of you care so much about me! How about we go back to my garden? There is always sunshine!" Marluxia smiled. "HA, nice try. I know what you are trying to do. If you want to get warm and all, we'll do it in MY bed! Not yours!" Larxene smirked. "Hey! Why don't we use this place as shelter?" Xaldin asked while pointing to the mansion. "Hmm, why does this place seem familiar? Whatever, EVERYBODY, QUICK! GET INSIDE!" Larxene shouted. The seven ran to the door and got inside the mansion. Will they be safe?

Meanwhile…

"Roxas, close the windows. All of the water is getting inside!" Xion demanded. "Yeah, yeah. I'm doin' it, I'm doin'-… it…" Roxas saw the afro and the sunglasses Luxord left earlier. He gasped, "Luxord… Um… Xion? Luxord's in trouble!" He yelled. They ran outside, looking for more evidence. "Roxas, are you certain about this?" Xion asked. "Well, yeah. I highly doubt Luxord leaving his costume for no reason." Roxas replied. "So what? Think he got mugged?" She asked. "Hey, it could be a possibility." He replied. "Oh yeah, like reaching for Axel while he was broken again." Xion said. "Shut up, Xion! *Sigh* we're never gonna find him if it's the two of us, c'mon, let's go get help!" Roxas yelled and ran off. Xion sighed, "Boyfriends these days."

At Destiny Island…

"Riku, I need your help! Kairi, I hate you!" Roxas shouted. "Roxas…" Xion muttered to him. "Aaaugh, Kairi, I need your help!" He yelled. "What seems to be the problem, officer?" Riku asked. "Luxord's been kidnapped!" Roxas cried. "Officer?" Xion was always confused by Riku's random words. "No… He's been…" Riku began to say, "DRUNK-NAPPED!" He shouted with Kairi. "Do you have any evidence on where he could be?" Kairi asked. A rock smashed through the window and landed in front of them. Then, they screamed. "Guys, shut up, there's a note attached." Xion said.

_IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR LITTLE BLONDE FRIEND AGAIN,_

_MEET ME AT 51061_

_BIG SCARY HOUSE LANE._  
DE-DE-DO THE BEAUTIFUL MANSION

"Oh no," Xion widen her eyes. "What?" Riku asked. "I know this address." She replied. "You're not telling me it's-…?" Roxas asked. "THAT'S RIGHT! THE BOOGEYMAN IS HERE!" The Boogeyman yelled. "GET THE HECK OUT OF HERE, BOOGEYMAN! YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK! AAAUUGH!" Roxas screamed.

Sometime later…

"Well, there it is." Xion said, while walking to the mansion. "No turning back." Roxas said, doing the same. "It's now or never!" Kairi said, looking heroic, doing the same as well. "My Uncle's a PICKLE!" Riku smiled, doing the same thing with the rest. They all walked inside the door, while Roxas was getting scared, about to cry. "Alright, we're here! Oh, give us Luxord back!" Xion shouted, making an echo. There was nobody in front of them. "Hello?" Riku asked. "This isn't funny! Give us our friend back!" Kairi screamed. Then, they heard a voice. "_I'm afraid I can't do that._" "Huh?! Who's there?" Roxas asked. "_Welcome to another party, my friends. This time you are going to have to real fun._" The voice said. It's spirit appeared in front of them. "Ansem?" Roxas asked, confused. "What's going on here?" Xion asked. "_You are all come from The Castle That Never Was, correct?" _he asked. "Well, not all of us… But yeah?" Riku replied. "_Hahaha, excellent. Now, which one of you is king?_" Ansem asked. "King?" Xion repeated. "Ansem, don't be silly. You know us, and besides we haven't seen King Xemnas and-…" Kairi began to say. "_I DON'T WANT XEMNAS, I WANT THE OTHER KING!_" Ansem shouted. "AAAH!" Both Xion and Roxas shrieked. "I didn't know Xemnas had two dads…" Riku said. "…Ansem, are you feeling okay?" Kairi asked. "Yeah, your eyes don't have any… Pupils." Xion said. "_Which one of you is it? I know the king is here somewhere…_" Ansem muttered. "Xion, something ain't right. We have to get out of here. Forget about Luxord!" Roxas whispered. With that, the door closed behind the four. "_NO ONE'S GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I SEE THE KING!_" Ansem yelled. Riku sighed, "If this gets us out of here, I'm the king. Can we go now?" Ansem zapped Riku with lightning. It killed him in less than a second. "RIKU! NOOOO!" Kairi screamed. Ansem laughed evilly while Riku's soul goes up and fades away. "_Wait, this isn't the king's soul! Where is the REAL king?!_" Ansem asked. Kairi started to stutter, "A-Ansem… How could you?! How dare you?!" Kairi yelled. "_I AM TIRED OF YOU STALLING ME! YOU ALL ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T ANSWER!_" He shouted from the top of his lungs. "Okay… Okay… WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?! WHO. ARE. YOU?!" Xion screamed. "_I am Ansem, stupid… Ansem the Wise._" He replied. "Ansem..? That sounds familli-…" She began to say. "Okay, AN-SEM. Why are you still a spirit in your own body? You were supposed to be revived in the morning!" Roxas interrupted. "_The same thing the king is in YOUR body!_" Ansem answered. "What?! But, I'm not the king!" He shouted. "_I KNOW THAT IS YOU!_" Ansem yelled. "No! Roxas's not the king, it's KAIRI!" Xion defended. "What? Ah! NOOOO!" Kairi then exploded. "Look, none of us are the king… Now, what did you do with our friends?!" Roxas asked.

…With Larxene and the others…

"Ugh, I HATE these things! Why are we going THIS WAY?!" Marluxia complained. "Don't worry; I'm here for ya, Marly. We're only staying here until the storm lets up." Larxene replied. "But that's not gonna be for a WHIIIIIILLLLLEEEE!" Marluxia cried. "Oh, will you STOP COMPLAINING?! It's like I'm listening to a BABY!" Axel shouted. "HEY!" Demyx yelled at Axel. "Axel! How dare you! That's my fiancé you're talking to!" Larxene growled. "Fiancé?" Marluxia asked. "Don't worry baby, we'll talk about it later. Axel, I don't wanna see you for the rest of the night. GET OUT!" Larxene screamed. "I'm outta here!" Axel scoffed and walked away from them. "So, is it gonna be a nice wedding?" Xaldin asked.

Axel was muttering to himself while walking even more far away from his master and minions. After a few moments, he bumped into someone. "AAAAAH!" "AAAAAH!" They both screamed at took a long look at each other. "What the heck are you DOING?!" Axel shouted. "A-A-Ansem tried to kill me! Without eyes…. Weird eyes! AAAAAH!" The person screamed again. "Look, I don't know if you are on crack, cocaine or what. But there's no way that-…" "I know what I saw! He's possessed! Who would think that stuff happened at the movies?! But it's REAL!" The person shouted. "You know, that is one of my biggest pet peeves, you… Pfft, you-you really think this is REAL LIFE?! HA! YOU DO REALIZE WE'RE IN A-… Aw, screw it, I hate breaking the fourth wall…" Axel said. "I don't know what to do! Do we leave? I feel like I have asthma! I JUST-!" "Wait a second; you actually know how to do that?" "No one is right!" "DANG IIIT! I thought you were cool for a second." Axel sighed. "Do you not understand what's going on here?! We could DIE! If Ansem gets loose, the whole Castle could be doomed as well!" The person said. "Aw man, I LOVE that joke, Luxord!" Axel laughed.

With Vexen and Zexion…

"Ha-ha! Would you believe this sucker leaves all his loot in his mattress?" Vexen asked. "Ohoho! We're gonna get SO rich! Ha, he, huh? What's this?" Zexion saw a treasure chest, he walked toward it. "What's what?" Vexen asked. "THIS!" Zexion pointed to the chest. "Well, that's gotta be the world full of munny! Oh, the chest! Looks like treasure!" Vexen replied. "Heh, a little more munny couldn't hurt. Shall I do the honors?" Zexion asked. "Certainly." Vexen smiled. Zexion slowly opened the chest, trying to see if they would be richer than the snobby rich kids at their neighborhood. But, they were both mistaken. It was the cloud of darkness again, it wrapped its arms over Zexion and took his skin away. Leaving him there as a skeleton, dead. "AH! ZEXION!" Vexen screamed. The smoke turned red and boomed a voice that was very terrible and it sounded old too. "Uh-oh…" Vexen said with his mouth open, the smoke went into Vexen, leaving it more powerful in a body like his. It also left Vexen without pupils.

Back to Xion and Roxas…

"Ansem, please we want to help you!" Xion cried. "We do?" Roxas asked. "YES! Just please tell us how you are still… A spirit?" She sighed. "_And why should I?_" Ansem asked. "If you do, we'll give you the king." Xion said. "Xion, what are you doing?!" Roxas shouted. "Roxas, look. He's not going to tell us where our friends are. And it's too dangerous to look around this place by ourselves." She replied. "_Oh, that whispering sounds convincing. All right, I'll tell you why I am still a ghost…_" Ansem said.

…_**To be continued…**_

Hee-hee! Cliffhangers are ALWAYS there for you, huh? I LOVE 'EM AND HATE 'EM! :D See ya around next time!

~DJ Pon-3


End file.
